Sepasang Jari Manis
by Sagita-Naka
Summary: Ino sangat ingin pinky ring dari Shikamaru. "Kau tau tidak, Shika, mengapa seorang pengantin memakai cicin di jari manis mereka?"/ "Kata Ayahku, itu karena ini Shika." / "Sepasang jari manis ini akan sulit di lepaskan, Shika. Padahal aku sudah berusaha melepaskan mereka. Tapi tetap saja tidak mau lepas..."/Dedicated for SHIKAINOFCinShadowMindFather Event/ WRG: Gaje, typo(s), RnR


Dedicated for SHIKAINO_FC

in

ShadowMindFather Event

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**Mempersembahkan:**

Sepasang Jari Manis by Sagita Naka

.

Pair: ShikaIno

.

Gaje, ambal, ide pasaran, konyol dan tentunya typo(s) yang bertebaran disana sini.

.

Enjoy read, and don't forget to review.. :3

.

.

Sepasang Jari Manis

.

.

"Pinky ring?"

"Iya pingky ring, saat ini sedang populer di kalangan teman-teman kita." Kata Ino semangat menjelaskan kepada Shikamaru yang masih malas mendengarkan lelucon aneh itu.

"Karena mereka berpikir bahwa masih terlalu muda memberi cincin di jari manis, jadi mereka ingin memberikan pinky ring di jari kelingking, deh" kata Ino masih berceloteh ria.

Shikamaru hanya dapat mendengar penjelasan yang diucapkan Ino.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau juga mau?"

Tepat. Shikamaru selalu mudah menebak apa yang Ino pikirkan. Ino tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Kitakan pasangan kekasih Shikamaru. Dan kita anak SMA aku juga ingin pinky ring di jari ini." lalu menunjuk jari kelingkingnya.

"Sudah berapa kali kau bercerita seperti itu, Ino?" kata Shikamaru melibat tanganya di belakang kepalanya lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Hah~ _mendokusai._"

Ino hanya tersenyum mendapat jawaban dari kekasihnya itu. Ia tau pasti Shikamaru akan mengeluarkan kalimat andalannya. Tapi dari situ ia tau kini Shikamaru telah memerhatikannya dari tadi yang sedang berceloteh.

Di ruangan kelas begitu sepi karena siswa siswi sudah keluar kelas menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Menyisakan Ino dan Shikamaru yang masih asik dengan perbincangan mereka. Ino menatap keluar jendela, menatap murid-murid yang sedikit demi sedikit keluar dari gedung sekolah.

"Kau tau tidak, Shika, mengapa seorang pengantin memakai cicin di jari manis mereka?"

Shikamaru yang tadi memejamkan matanya kini menatap Ino dengan tatapan mengantuk.

"Ya, karena letaknya di situ."

BLETAKK.

"Auw... kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Hahaha, aku hanya mengeluarkan apa yang dari tadi aku tahan." Kata Ino kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"Kata Ayahku, itu karena ini Shika." Kini Ino menyatukan kedua tangannya dengan melipat jari tengahnya masuk diantara telapak tangan dan hanya menyisakan jari jempol, jari telujuk, jari manis, dan jari kelingking yang berpasangan.

"Kata ayah semua keempat pasangan jari ini memiliki maknanya sendiri bila di satukan." Kata Ino mengarahkan jari-jarinya kehadapan Shikamaru. Kini Shikamaru sedikit tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan ini. Ino yang mengetahui Shikamaru mulai tertarik dengan apa yang ia ucapkan melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Jari kelingking perandaian dari kita dan saudara-saudara kita, adik dan kakak mereka memang lahir dari rahim yang sama, bahkan hidup selalu bersama dari mereka lahir hingga beranjak dewasa. Tapi, ada waktunya mereka berpisah karena mereka memiliki jalur yang berbeda-beda dalam memilih jalur hidup. Dan hasilnya pun seperti ini." kini Ino memisahkan jari kelingking kanan dan kirinya, " bukankah mereka mudah sekali untuk di lepaskan?"

Kini Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti.

"Selanjutnya jari telunjuk," kata Ino melompati jari manis yang merupakan tujuan utama dari pembahasan ini.

"Jari telunjuk, perumaan dari kita dan sahabat kita. Walaupun sahabat adalah orang yang selalu ada di saat kita sedih maupun susah. Tapi itu bukan berarti sahabat selalu ada 24 jam untuk kita. Dan lihat! Jari telunjuk ini juga gampang untuk di pisahkan." Kata Ino kini memisahkan jari telunjuk kanan dari jari telunjuk kirinya.

"Selanjutnya jari jempol, jari yang paling jauh dari jari lain karena keberadaannya yang paling berjasa dari yang lain, yaitu orang tua kita." Kata Ino yang tampak nada suaranya berubah. Dan tentu Shikamaru menyadari perubahan itu.

Tapi Shikamaru hanya memilih diam.

"Orang tua merawat kita dari kecil hingga kita dewasa, mereka yang membiayai kita dan memperjuangkan kehidupan kita agar menjadi sukses," kini suara Ino tampak terasa serak sedikit, "tapi walaupun begitu, walaupun mereka adalah orang yang paling berjasa dalam hidup kita bukan berarti kita akan selalu bersama mereka. Mereka akan melepaskan kita ketika mereka telah selesai dengan tugas mereka dan memberi tongkat estafet mereka ke orang lain yang akan menjaga kita."

"Dan akhirnya melepaskan kita seperti ini." jari jempol pun berpisah dengan mudah seperti jari yang lain.

"Dan jari manis adalah perumpaan dari sepasang kekasih yang akan menjadi suami istri, suami dan istri adalah pasangan terakhir dari rantai kehidupan yang kemudian kembali lagi kerantai yang awal dengan menghasilkan anggota baru. Suami istri adalah pasangan yang paling kekal, yang selalu ada 24 jam di samping kita hingga akhir hayat. Bukan kah begitu, Shika?" tanya Ino menunduk menyembunyikan matanya yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

" Maka dari itu Shika, mengapa jari manis berbeda dari yang lain," kemudian Ino mengangkat kepalanya lalu menyodorkan tangannya kehadapan Shikamaru. Tidak ada perubahan. Jari manis ini tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Sepasang jari manis ini akan sulit di lepaskan, Shika. Padahal aku sudah berusaha melepaskan mereka. Tapi tetap saja tidak mau lepas. Itulah mengapa pengatin memasang cincin di jari manis mereka. Itu karena sepasang jari manis tidak akan pernah terpisahkan." Kata Ino tersenyum kecut memandangi jarinya.

"Dan kau tau Shika? Seorang Ayah yang memiliki seorang putri adalah salah satu orang yang paling sulit melemparkan tongkat estafetnya kepada sang suami. Karena itu sama saja memberikan miliknya kepada orang lain." Kata Ino mulai sedih.

.

Syunggg~

Angin berhilir masuk ke ruangan kelas itu.

"Kau tidak berbohongkan, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Berbohong?" Ino kini menatap Shikamaru heran.

"Iya, mungkin saja kau menipu denga kata-kata padahal kau tak mengerakkan jari manis itu." Katanya santai lalu melipat tangannya kembali di belakang kepalanya.

"Kau tak percaya, Shika?" dan di jawab anggukan dari Ino.

"He-Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" kini Ino menarik tangannya kemudian melipat jari tengahnya dan melakukan apa yang tadi baru saja ia praktekkan.

"Katanya kau tak percaya? Mari kita buktikan!" kata Ino kemudian tersenyum setelah membuat jari-jari Shikamaru seperti yang ia lakukan tadi.

"Cobalah!"

"_Mendokusai_," serigai muncul di bibir Shikamaru.

"Gerakkan secara berlahan dan satu demi satu." Kata Ino.

"Baiklah aku yang akan memerintahmu, Shika. Pertama tarik jari kelingking," kemudian Shikamaru mengikuti perkataan Ino. Terpisah. Jari kelingking terpisah.

"Kedua jari telunjuk," dan Shikamaru melakukannya lagi. Terpisah. Jari telunjuk terpisah. Kini Shikamaru benar-benar berpikir ini sangat konyol.

"Ketiga jari jempol," langsunglah Shikamaru tau pasti jari tersebut juga bereaksi sama seperti jari sebelumnya. Terpisah.

"Terakhir jari manis," Shikamaru langsung menarik jarinya tapi Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya. Tidak terpisah. Kini Shikamaru mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk melepas jari tersebut yang kemudian malah melepas seluruh jarinya.

"Hahahaha, kini kau percayakan , Shika?" tanya Ino tertawa melihat kekasihnya. Shikamaru tersenyum melihat Ino. Sungguh. Sungguh ia merindukkan gelak tawa lepas yang Ino lontarkan setelah insiden kecelakkan itu. Insiden yang membuat ayahnya dan ayah Ino meninggal di dalam mobil di saat mereka sama-sama bertabrakkan ketika mereka hendak pulang.

"Kau menertawaiku, Ino?" kata Shikamaru mendekat.

"Tentu! Kau lucu, Rusaku." Kata Ino mengejek Shikamaru yang justru membuat Shikamaru merona. Dan berhasil membuat ia meluncurkan kata andalannya.

"Baiklah, aku rasa tidakkan selanjutnya akan lebih benar." Ino berhenti tertawa lalu menaikkan alis apa yang ingin ia lakukan?

"Apa maumu, Shika?" kata Ino mulai merasa siaga. Oh, Ino sadar bahwa tinggal dia dan Shika sendirian di tempat ini.

"Ino..." Ino yang mendengar menelan ludahnya.

"Apa?" katanya berusaha cuek.

"Apakah kau tau aku menginginkan sesuatu?"

"..."

"Baju Rusa?"

"Bukan."

"Boneka Rusa?"

"Bukan."

"Kaus kaki Rusa?" kini Ino menebak sedikit menggoda Shikamaru yang terlihat serius.

"Ck, bukan. Lebih dari itu Ino."

"..."

"Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya tidur dan memeluk gadis yang aku cintai, merasakan makan yang enak bahkan dengan aroma yang sedap di setiap harinya, melihat aku menjadi seorang ayah, menjadi seorang ayah yang baik untuk anak yang telah di lahirkan oleh orang yang aku cintai," kata Shikamaru mendekat ke arah Ino. Ino mundur. Kini jarak mereka benar-benar dekat membuat muka Ino seperti kepiting rebus mendengar perkataan Shikamaru yang penuh makna.

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang ayah yang hebat seperti yang ayahku dan ayahmu mendidik kita. Dengan pendamping yang selalu di sisiku selamanya." Lanjutnya yang sekarang sudah memojokkan Ino di tembok.

Gluk.

Ino menelan ludahnya. Tunggu, mereka ini masih SMA kenapa Shikamaru membicarakan hal itu?

"Dan aku ingin kau mengabulkan keinginan itu, Ino." Suara Shikamaru terdengar lembut dan menggoda di telinga Ino. Ino memejamkan matanya, "Menikahlah denganku, Yamanaka Ino."

Ino membelalakan matanya. Kini Shikamaru tampak mencium tengkuk Ino. Ino menahan nafas merasakan sensasi aneh dan hangat akibat sentuhan Shikamaru. Tapi, bukan kah ini terlalu cepat bagi mereka yang masih SMA.

"Biarkan aku mengisi jari manismu yang masih kosong itu dengan apa yang akan aku berikan." Shikamaru menarik tubuhnya—tidak lagi menindih Ino. Ia mengenggam tangan Ino. Lalu, memasuki sebuah cincin di jari manis Ino yang kemudian mencium punggung tangan Ino dengan lembut dan tersenyum mengahadap Ino, "biarlah, biarlah aku mengikatmu dan memonopolimu. Yah, walaupun aku tau ini terlalu cepat."

Blush.

Ino tak menyangka bahwa Shikamaru dapat bertindak semanis ini, mukanya semakin memerah dengan tidakan Shikamaru. Kini Ino tampak malu-malu.

"Shi-Shika, kau ini." Ino memukul dada Shikamaru karena malu.

"Aku tak punya pinky ring yang kau maksud-maksud itu. Tapi aku memiliki yang lebih dari itu." Kata Shikamaru menyeringai.

Shikamaru terkekeh melihat tingkah Ino hanya dia yang bisa menjinakkan gadis ganas ini menjadi malu-malu seperti ini. Langsung Shikamaru membawa Ino kedalam pelukannya. Dan di balas pelukkan dari Ino—tak lupa ciuman singkat dari Ino.

Bukankah tanpa mendengar jawaban langsung dari Ino atas lamarannya, ia sudah tau jawaban itu sendiri?

"Aku tau kau tak bisa menolakku, Ino." sahut Shikamaru _pede._

"Karena kau sendiri tak dapat menolakku bukan?"

Ino hanya terdiam. Kembali teringat penjelasan tentang jari-jari beserta maknanya. Ia teringat akan sesuatu. Ayahnya saat ini pasti tidak dapat melihat pesta pernikahan yang akan mereka lakukan di masa yang akan datang.

Hal itu membuat hati Ino sedikit perih mengingat fakta itu.

"Ayah kita akan melihat kita, Ino. Akan selalu melihat kita." Bisik Shikamaru ketika merasakan basah di seragam bagian dadanya.

"Ughmm..." gumam Ino tak jelas.

"Dan Ayahmu telah memberikan 'miliknya' kepadaku, Ino." bisik Shikamaru, "Miliknya yang berupa kau, Ino."

.

.

_Dear Ayah dan Ayah mertua,_

_Ayah lihatlah, aku tidak akan membiarkan gadis ini termenung setiap harinya. Dan Paman—Ayah Inoichi biarkan aku mengikat Ino dengan apa yang telah kau ajarkan kepadaku melalui Ino. Dan biarkan aku berada terus di sampingnya._

**.**

**.**

**~(_FIN_)~**

**Hohohoho... one-shoot untuk ShikaINo FC in **_**Shadow mind Father Event**_**.**

**Semoga saja fic ini masih mengandung unsur **_**Father**_**nya, karena disini aku sedikit **_**mekso**_** akan tema itu.**

**Disini Shikamaru sedikit banyak ngomong dari biasanya. semoga saja keduan insan ini tidak menjadi OOC ya.. (sepertinya aku memiliki keahlian membuat chara menjadi OOC deh) #bletak T_T**

**Aku tak berharap banyak ini banyak yang suka karena aku sendiri juga bingung dengan ceritanya (tapi mekso publish). Terima kasih kepada Yola-ShikaIno yang telah mengajak saya dalam event ini. **

**Tapi alangkah senangnya kalo banyak juga yang mau memberi jejak dengan memberi ripiu untuk fic ini. Terima kasih semuanya. Ripiuan kalian adalah semangatku.**

**Salam cute**

**SAGITANAKA**


End file.
